auburn eyes
by weird froggy
Summary: I was usual nothing out of the ordinary except for my eyes my penitrating auburn eyes! everything else was dull and boring! I glared at the honey brown eyes electricty filled the air he turned...


-

-

Chapter One

-

~*~*~*~

The young girl stared at the wall her auburn eyes deep in thought.

She had been like that the whole afternoon since she got home from working time as an assistant cook.

"Since she was late again today perhaps they fired her!" Her father Mr. Dunkinshire said to his wife Marissa as they prepared for dinner.

During dinner Aquila barely touched her food.

She was still deep in thought.

It happened during night time she utter some words saying

"I love you mom and dad!" those were her first words since she had gotten home.

But soon after that she stripped her cloths off got into her nightgown and went to bed and slept soundly

(The Next Day)

"YAAWWNN!" Aquila stretch her muscles as soon as she got up.

Then suddenly feeling a sensation that she had forgotten something very important.

Suddenly Aquila turned her head slowly and screamed the sun showed she had at most half an hour before she was late for work as an assistant cook, Mrs. Hampshire was going to be angry with her.

Aquila tore off her nightgown in an instant and grabbed her work outfit out of her closet.

Then ran a silver brush through her hair to make it look somewhat tidier.

Soon pulling her shoes on when she had finished this she headed out from her bed she then ran downstairs screaming at her mother that she should of woken Aquila up for work.

She ran into the dining room grabbed a slice of bread from the middle of the table.

Shuffing it into her mouth trying to get some sort of breakfast in her before she had to run a mile to work.

Screaming to her mom and dad that she loved them both.

Yanking the poor old door open, running straight into the fence that was a round the house to keep the animals inside of the yard.

She held her forhead trying to douse the pain as she ran the mile thinking to her self all the way that she was certantly going to get fired today for this was the tenth time this month.

The girl looked quite dull as she ran down the worn out road looking quite destressed

"Mike... Mike are you listening to me? You are headed the wrong way. The Mistresses house is not on some beat out road like this. She would not if she is the Neice to , Mother of, Mrs. Marissa Dunkinshire. Who by all means would never live in such country looking house's!" Fredrick finished this statement looking most put out by the draft and ugly tiny houses on the small country road.

The boy named Mike looked away from the window which showed a house painted white and looked to be made out of wood!

I smiled up at my uncle who was also the lawyer asigned to the Dunkinshire's family by Mrs. Grengtian who had left all her money stated in her will to her only known family member Aquila Dunkinshire her niece which she had only ever seen pictures of family portrates given to her by way of mail!

"By all means I thought I was the one driving the car not you, and I thought you were the directionally challenged not I!" I said teasingly to his uncle a smile playing at my lips

Fredrick frowned at the comment of directionally challenged and said "I prever to say I'm easily lost in places!"

I smirked and said "Oh by easliy lost your probalby infering to the time you got lost in a gas station, or the time you got lost in your own bedroom in your house. Oh and the time when you were walking me to school as a kid I always was late in Elementry school now that I think about it." I kept talking on and on until we reached the end of the road!

There a little house stood smilingat us, it looked out of place in the dirt road it's paint looked new, glistening white it was surronded by cows and chickens.

Their was a little fenced off garden plot. Surronding the house was a little garden with roses, tulips, buttercups, petunia's, daisy's standing out of place was impatience's scatter around it.

The grass was beautiful it had no brown spot's and looked to be the prize of the house.

By the mail box stood a huge bush it sproted white flowers that looked to be lilly's but acturally the bush was called "Rhododendron Beauty" it was huge and stood to be about 10 feet tall!

After admirring the beauty for a while longer we unlatched the white picket fence and steped inside.

It was hard to be carefull after we had finished latching the fence back up we soon found out they needed to watch our feet the animals were scurring all around us making it hard to walk anywhere.

We stepped over an chicken and almost stepped on a dog a sheep came up from behind the house wondering what the heck was going on and soon came up to the strangers.

I stood laughing at my uncle Fredrick who had been surronded by all the chickens, three sheep, a dog, some cows clustered too, and to top it off a goat had come to join the party I was rolling on the floor laughing out loud.

Fredrick glared daggers at me his Nephew who I was laughing at.

Fredrick flared his arms and kicked his feet he was acting like a six year old about to have a tempertantrum.

He acidently kicked a dog stepped on a foot of one of the dozens of chickens and rattled a bulls horns and smacked the goat the chickens started to peck at his legs, the dogs started to bite him the bull backed up to run him over the goat rambed him over and over.

At the fifth time of this repeat he started to run for his live.

I was still rolling on the floor laughing at him.

He finally made it to the porch, he glared knives at me his nephew laying on the floor holding my gut becuase of all my laughing.

I stood up feeling his glare still holding my gut, giggles still coming out of me after a minute soon I calmed down enough to ring the door bell to the house!

A woman looked to be in her fourty's answered the door...

I was holding my gut as I came up to the dinner I looked at the clock 12 secounds left I thought I ran to the door that said employers only!

I came to the sign in place scippled in AD and ran to the kitchen one secound left as I entered.

Everybody looked up some people cheered for me.

Mrs. Hampshire looked up and said "One secound early good for you!"

I wiped the sweat that had gathered up on my body and went to the restroom to clean my hands so I could start to make breakfast for the customers.

I had just dryed my hands when my best friends had walked in I went up to hug her.

She smiled at me and said "New record for the earliest you've come to work good for you!"

I smiled and said "I wish I just worked her in the mornings not in the evenings too! Or vice a versa!"

She laughed and said "I know what you mean!"

I laughed with her while smiling brightly.

Shyla was a beauty unlike me I was only average.

I hadn't even got a kiss, I have had boyfriends don't get me wrong but I'm said to have a really cold shoulder at school.

Sure I ws unique or so that's what the guys said that I dated!

Sure I have unusal penertrating auburn eyes but everything else about me was dull!

My hair was a mousy brown dull and usual my hair was long, yes but I didn't have enough money to go to salons and hair dressers to get rid of the split ends that I have.

But my figure was usual and I was not massive in my chest 'Yet!'

I was barily a C cup while Shyla on the other hand had hit an E cup had nice curves, darling sea green eyes not to mention long eyelashes that caused some shadow on the lower part of her eyes, Then her hair was a auburn color long and well tooken care of and her skin was a play boy color tan!

The only thing bad about this was the guys flocked over her when she came out to serve the costumers.

Which was the reason why Shyla wore a wedding ring to penertrate the grasp of the fans she has.

She always tells them that she's engaged to a man already and walks off!

But just between you and me the rings a fake she does have a year old boyfriend though which is a great amount for Shyla they usually get slaped before the dates even older trying to assualt her or are just plain rude!

I shook my head not wanting to remember those terrible phone calls I would get during the evening exspacially the one yesterday she had clothes ripped showing her bra I came home not wanting to talk to anything or anyone that whole afternoon what's worse was usually it's her boyfriend but for the past year it's been strangers yanking her in cars or pulling her down in alleys!

I shook my head again trying to forget the picture that had just conjured up in her mind.

I tryed to put it in the back of my mind but that didn't work so I walked out to get some fresh air, because it was my lunch break in a minute.

I was thinking about what I was going to eat today when I exited the employers only door and bumped right into somebody walking by.

I got up and apologized the man started laughing out of the blue I dusted off my knees, then looked and met a pair of honey brown eyes.

I glared electricty shooting through the atmosphere obviously he felt the threat even though he was laughing.

He frowned and glared at me.

I took the challenge he had sent me and glared daggers at him he glared right back it was a fight the atmosphere was tight.

I shook my head and steped around him remembering I didn't have time for this he scoffed at me!

My fist balled up but I kept walking...

Hope you liked it I fixing up my old work so it was readable I know you all hate hook hangers I do to, but it's hard to think I'm sorry I'll try to update another chapter but right now could you just tell me what you think of this story! reveiw and tell me I love you all 3 I have trouble with grammer so it really help if you told me my faults! Thankx for reading

~Weird froggy 


End file.
